Ginga Chatroom
by UeKaraShi
Summary: Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, Ginga Densetsu Weed, and other characters have epic times in a chat room! :p Read it.
1. Chapter 1

Gin: Welcome fine warriors of Ou, to my chat room.

Weed: Cat room?

Gin: Chat room.

G.B.: He's still alive?!

Akame: Not to be rude, but what does 'G.B.' stand for? *stares at suspiciously*

G.B.: Were you in this conversation old man?!

Akame: Well, I sort of joined in whe-

G.B.: I thought so! You joined in because you're a spy!

Gin: …

Weed: …

Riki: Welcome fellow Ou members, to my chat room.

G.B.: He's still alive?!

Weed: _Uh, I sort of thi- _

Gin: Your chat room?! o SINCE WHEN WAS THIS _YOUR _CHATROOM?!

Riki: Since I was leader of Ou.

Weed: _This was really at firs-_

G.B.: He's still alive?!

Akame: I'll be leaving…

Weed: _Guys, if you would just listen it was real- _

Genba: I Genba have arrived in my chat room!

Gin+Riki: YOUR CHATROOM?!

Weed: ENOUGH!

Gin: …

Riki: …

G.B. …

Genba: …

Akame: I'm back… is this a bad time…?

Everyone: **YES**


	2. Chapter 2

Gin: Back here in MY chat room with chapter two.

Hougen: Who are you talking to?

Genba: Hougen?

Hougen: Genba? I thought you were killed.

Genba: Me too…

Riki: Who killed what at where and when?!

Weed: Hougen is right. I remember when Genba had been killed.

Akame: What's up with Riki?

Gin: I bet he misses Suzy.

Akame: Suzy?

Flashback time! :3

Riki: Take anything! Anything but my Suzy! (hides stuffed doll of Takeda Gohei behind his back) I'm begging you!

Chutora: (winks at Akatora, and in return, Akatora runs up, snatches the doll, and gives it to Chutora)

Riki: NOOOOOOOO!

Chutora: YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Present time! :P

Akame: Was I just supposed to see something?

Gin: No… nothing at all…

Hougen: Go fish.

Genba: DARN

Genba: *picks up card*

Hougen: You have a King?

Genba: Go fish.

Hougen: DARN

Hougen: *picks up card*

Cross: Where am I? I was just with Ben… *turns around*

Hougen: Go fish

Cross: AAAHHHHHH! *faints falling over waterfall*

Genba: CROSS! You scared all the fish away.

Ben: *turns to Weed* Leader, I must talk to you.

Weed: I'm Weed…

Ben: Whatever. *turns to Gin* Leader, I must talk to you.

Gin: I'm Gin…

Ben: *face-paw* *turns to Riki* Let me guess. You're probably Cross, right?

Riki: I am NOT Cross, I'm leaving.

Genba: I'm Riki!

Everyone(but Ben): -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Gin: Welcome to yet again another pointless chapter of my chatroom.

Akame: Seriously, who in Ou is he talking to?

Weed: *shrugs*

Gin: I am afraid we won't be having Riki today, as he has attacked an 'evil bunny' and won't be back for a few chapters.

Weed: Really?

Gin: No. That's just his excuse for an extra vacation.

Akame: I have to leave help Riki fight that bunny…

Weed: Uh, Gin, where'd G.B. been for the past chapter?

*silence*

Weed: Gin?

Cross: Who's there?

Weed: Oh good, Cross. At least you're still here.

G.B.: What are you doing in my house?!

Akame: I like the taste of soap.

Weed: …

Random Flashback From Our Disappeared Riki! :3

Daisuke: Riki! Hurry up Riki! Hurry up and run!

Akakabuto: Raawr! Rooarr!

Daisuke: Riki!

End Of Random Flashback From Our Disappeared Riki! :3

Smith: Your future-

Kurotora: Fortune.

Smith: Whatever… Your _**fortune**_is getting old and dying.

Kurotora:

Smith: *grrr* Live with it until it becomes true.

*kurotora leaves*

Smith: I hope it becomes true pretty soon…

Gin: Smith!

Smith: I didn't say anything! The Kai dared me to say it!

Gin: … I was here to see what my future was…

G.B.: He's still alive?!

Ben: Shut up already! You've been saying that to every person we passed since we were heading here from the town!

Smith: Either pay to get your fortune told, or get out of my fortune teller's circle. *draws circle in dirt around the group*

Gin: *digs through imaginary pocket* Uh… will two fleas and a piece of dust count?

Smith: Fine…

Smith: Your fortune is… ah… you will go back to Daisuke and live a happy life.

Gin: Who's Daisuke?

Smith: .

Akame: hmm… Who is Daisuke?... *stares at suspiciously*

Smith: No one! *frantically looks around* The fortune teller's circle is closed!

*erases circle and runs off*

Riki: I **love **fortune cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

Weed: I hereby declare, that I Weed, wi-

Gin: Meeting cancelled! Everyone out of my chat room!

Smith: But we just got to the good part! Weed was just about to-

Gin: I don't care! Everyone out!

Ben: Don't ya' have a heart? Poor kid was just sayin' he will hereby dec-

Gin OUT!

Everyone: Awww…

Lord Death: Awww…

Gin: What is _HE _doing here?!

Lord Death: I just came for the fortune cookies.

Akame: Who is Lord Death… *stares at suspiciously*

Gin: Akame! You do that EVERY SINGLE DAY!

Smith: He's right… Why do you do that every day… *stares at somewhat suspiciously but is trying not to laugh*

Gin: Smith!

Weed: *falls off stand* Yelp!

Riki: Gin! Your kid!

Kurotora: _think happy… think happy… __**think happy… HAPPY… HAPPY! **_*runs out door and jumps off cliff* AAAAAAAAAh!…..

Hougen: Hougen! :P

Maka: Lord Death, we just collected the ninety-ni-

Gin: OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Weed: Welcome to the 5th chapter of my miraculous journeys.

Smith: 5th? You've never had a journey in your life except for when you had your "perilous trek" to the food bowl.

Weed: Just listen to the story and nobody gets hurt.

Smith: Yes sir.

Weed: This journ-

Gin: Wait one minute there! You may be the son of the chatroom owner, but that does **NOT **give you permission to own the chatroom!

Weed: But my jou-

Gin: Nope!

Weed: Aww… Why you gotta be so mean…

Gin: Because I get paid to do this.

Smith: You get paid?! All I get is a measly card that says 'Ginga Dollar!' on it!

Riki: Me too…

Takeda Gohei: Riki?! You can t-t-t… *faints*

Applejack: I once tried texting while driving, bad ideas…

Gin: Who in Ou is Applejack?!

Spike: Who in Equestria is Gin?!

Twilight: This doesn't make sense! The spell was supposed to send us into the future, unless…

Gin:…

Twilght: Unless these are our future selves!

All Ponies: *gasps of horror*

Smith: PONIESSSS!...

Crona: I don't know how to deal with talking dogs and bright colored ponies! *whimpers and curls up into ball in corner in room*

Twilight: Everypony! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation! *turns to Rarity*

Rarity: Are you accusing me of this?! I'd never!

Twilight: -.- I was going to ask if you could help us get back to the past…

Crona: Now the ponies are talking! I can't deal with talking ponies! *tiny tears form in the corners of eyes*

Gin: Enough everyone! Let's just kill the ponies and enjoy brunch!

Weed: mmm… brunch…

Crona: Not the ponies! *starts bawling*

Ragnarok: Make it stop! **Make it ****Stop!**

Gin: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Maka: Maka chop!

Gin: *rolls around on the floor whimpering* You got my scars! *continues whining*

Maka: You deserved it!

Soul: It's a dog…

Maka: It was talking!

Gin: *whimpers and looks up at Soul with puppy-eyes*

Soul: Sure it was talking…

BlackStar: Hiya guys!

Smith: Get out of the chatroom!

Soul: :O… A talking dog…

Smith: Of course I'm talkin'! How else would I speak! Scent?!

Soul: Maybe…

Twilight: *looking through books* Time reverse spell… Time reverse spell… Got it!

Smith: That's it fool boy! Prepare to fight! *bares teeth and leaps into air*

Twilight: *reads* _The path I've taken has gone wrong or right, turn back time from anger or fright, life to be changed, never the same, by playing this spell it's like an unfair game._

*room starts spinning and bright light flashes*

Smith: *hits floor hard when Soul suddenly disappears* Ouch!

Crona: I don't know how to deal wi- *disappears into thin air*

BlackStar: What?! *poof!*

Maka: But I didn't finish reading this bo-

*bright light flashes last time*

Gin: Oww… my head…

Smith: Where'd he go!

Weed: What just happened...?

Akame: Where'd who go Smith… *stares at suspiciously*

*back in Death City*

Soul: So uncool…

Maka: I'm never drinking two glasses of soda and watching _Punch And Judy _ever again…

BlackStar: My pride…

*back in Ponyville*

Twlight: Morning in Ponyville shimmers! Morning in Ponyvi-

Gin: *suddenly jolts awake* I'm never eating two helping of bear meat and watching Daisuke hunt ever again…

Weed: Hey Dad! Want to hear the 5th chapter of my miraculous journeys?

Smith: 5th? You've never had a journey in your life except for when you had your "perilous trek" to the food bowl.


	6. Chapter 6

Weed: I Weed, now give permission to anyone to use this chat room!

Cross: Ok boss.

Kurotora: Previously on- wait a second!

Chutora: What now?

Kurotora: My name should be shown as _Narrator, _NOT Kurotora.

Akatora: Yes your _Narratorness. _

Narrator: Better. Previously on-

Weed: Wait! Is this a story I'm in? I want to know if I have any lines, or if I have to-

Narrator: Enough! No you are not in the story, therefore you are not in the chat room! Out!

Weed: Ya could've just asked…

Gin: I want to know too.

Cross: It would be a bit nice if we knew.

Ben: I can see!

Weed: *falls on top of Ben*

Ben: Nooo! My beautiful vision!

Weed: Sowwy.

Narrator: I said out!

Weed: I can't move…

Ben: *stands up with Weed stuck to collar* I think I gained a bit of weight, eh Kurotora?

Narrator: Narrator! Now both of you out!

Cross: I've got a better idea than kicking everyone out! *drags Ben and Weed back in room*

Smith: What's your 'better' idea? *whispers to Weed* Let's just hope it isn't another dumb plan like making a chat room.

Cross: *glares at Smith* How about we dress up Smith!

Everyone: Yeah!

Smith: NOOOOOO!

8 dresses and 13 skirts later…

Weed: Perfect!

Smith: I'm gonna hurl…

Ben: You look nice!

Smith: You're blind!


End file.
